Junjou Specialist
by In Love with my own Tragedies
Summary: AU? Misaki went for a walk to get his mind off of Usami-san’s BL novels. On the way he meets a mirror image. Sucks at summaries but…I WON’T GIVE UP! Nowaki/Hiroki, Shinobu/Miyagi, Misaki/Usami and another Yaoi pair that is OC!


**Disclaimer: **I certainly do **NOT **OWN Junjou Romantica. Not even a single pixel, drawing, ink or paper. But…DARN! I wish I owned Misaki, Nowaki, Hiroki or...Shinobu!

**Title: **Junjou Specialist

**Couple: **Takahashi, Misaki /Usami, Akihiko, Kamijou, Hiroki/Kusama, Nowaki and Takatsuki, Shinobu/Miyagi, You. (And a new pair…since I'm bored! :P)

**Rated:** T and might immerge to M when author is confident.

**Author: **XxLindley Louise RemollinoxX

**Note: **Hn, Just so you know, I was SO bored so I watched Junjou Romantica over and over again! Isn't it cool?! And I came up with this story… Ok, maybe I'm a little crazy…OH WHAT THE HECK! (grins) Crazy's a term to describe every member of my family!

**Summary:** (AU?) Misaki went for a walk to get his mind off of Usami-san's BL novels. On the way he meets a mirror image. (Sucks at summaries but…I WON'T GIVE UP!!)

* * *

**Junjou Specialist**

**x Chapter 1 x**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! USAGI-SAN!! YOU MADE ME A PERVERT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN!!" The shout of a teen-aged boy named Takahashi, Misaki was to be heard in a bright and sunny day.

_As if he doesn't do so every time…_ Misaki thought to himself. The young, handsome, rich and famous novelist and also Misaki's landlord Usami, Akihiko slowly went down from the staircase to where the young teen is.

"Misaki, why are you always upset when I write about you, hm?" Usami-san asked, caressing Misaki's cheek and staring down at him

Misaki blushed then he pouted and looked away. "U-Usami-san, I already told you that this is libel…its illegal! It's sexual harassment! You should know b-because you graduated in a law school!"

Usami just sighed and walked away from Misaki before he starts babbling again.

"Usagi-san! Why do you always do things like this?! This is libel! It's a crime! This is totally sexual harassment, do you get it?! THIS IS A CRIME!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usami turned and faced Misaki. "Why, you ask? Ha, what a pointless question. The answer is obvious." Usami hit the wall and bright auras were surrounding him and add the high and mighty aura music too. "Because I want to."

Misaki just twitched his eye and sighed as Usami walked away. _There he goes with the high and mighty structure again._

Recently he's been so distracted by Usami. Not that he doesn't always but…this is different. Well…He gets _slightly_ jealous when other girls, women and…men go near Usami and he feels somewhat…weirder than usual when they make love. And I'll tell you a little secret; Misaki mouths 'I love you' in the end and luckily Usami never noticed.

Misaki's thoughts were filled with Usami-san. He thinks of him 24/7 and he doesn't even know why.

Misaki shrugged thinking that if he shrugged it all off, maybe it won't get to him…unfortunately, it did.

Misaki scratched his head and walked around in circles. _What should I do to get Usagi-san off of my head? If I sleep, I'd only dream of him, if I go talk to sempai Usagi-san will probably catch the attention of everyone again. What should I do? What should I do? What should I-- Ah! Maybe a nice walk would help me clear my mind!_

So he went to the door and wore his shoes but before he could even get out; a pair of arms grabbed him in a warm hug.

"Misaki, where are you going?" The owner of the pair of arms asked with a husky voice.

Misaki just struggled out of his arms and opened the door. "I'm going to take a walk. I don't know how long I'd be out but if I don't come home by lunch, heat the food I cooked last night, okay? And try hard not to make a mess and leave your manuscripts everywhere." Misaki said.

Usami pouted and Misaki turned to see his pouting face. "What?"

"Can't I come with you?" Usami asked.

"No you can't." _I'll only put all of my attention to you._ "You'll catch everyone's attention. Now, I'm going to leave." Misaki then got out and shut the door.

* * *

_He wanted to come with me. Why didn't I let him—No! He's the reason you came out here anyway! You needed time off from Usagi-san! _Misaki thought while sitting on a bench in a park.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking of him?" _Is it just me or am I hearing my mind aloud?_

"If I could only get my mind off of him." Misaki responded to the voice he heard that he thought was of his mind.

"Wait…thoughts aren't supposed to be heard a loud!" the same voice Misaki heard said. It wasn't his thoughts, it was someone beside him. Misaki turned his head to see himself but differently. He had grey eyes, blond hair, neat clothing and lighter skin.

His mirror image's eyes widened. "AAAH! I DON'T HAVE BROWN HAIR! NEITHER IS MY SKIN THAT TANNED! AND MY EYES AREN'T GREEN AND I DON'T CLOTHE LIKE A BUM!!"

Misaki got angry at his mirror image. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUM AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!"

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?! YOU LOOK STEALER!"

"WHAT?! NO, YOU STOLE MY LOOK!"

"NU-UH! I WAS BORN THIS GOOD LOOKING!"

"WELL I WAS TOO!"

"Oh, well, I guess we're two of a kind in this world, huh?"

"Well, I guess."

"Oh and sorry for yelling at you and saying you clothe like a bum. My name is Uesugi, Sho. Nice to meet you."

"Oh…I'm Takahashi, Misaki and—WAIT! Did you just say Uesugi was your surname?!"

"Well, that's right. Like Uesugi, Kenshin."

"That's cool! Oh…and why are you out here?"

"Ah, I just needed time out of luxury and clear my mind. And you? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to clear my mind too."

"Wait, I think you have guy problems too, right?"

"Yes. You see, I can't get this guy out of my head. He's been in my mind since 3 weeks ago."

"I guess we have the same problem. I'm guessing you don't know a solution, huh?"

"I don't really know."

"Me too. Ah, I have an idea! Why don't we help each other?"

"Huh?" Misaki cocked his head sideward's.

"What I mean is; since we both have the same problem, maybe when one finds out a solution, maybe the other can do the same. Well, just in case, here. Call this number and ask for me, ok? See ya Misaki-kun." The guy named Sho then ran.

"Uh…Wait! Wai—…" Misaki reached out to Sho but he turned to his right to see couple of big guys in suits and sunglasses running after Sho.

"Master Sho! Come back!" Some of them shouted.

_Master? Who is that guy? _Misaki thought then he shrugged. He looked at the card Sho gave him and shrugged. _Well, I can call him if I have more problems with Usagi-san._ Then Misaki walked back home.

* * *

**A.N: **Geez, I feel so tired! This took me a day and a half thanks to my dad, my back pain and my sleepiness. Eh, school's about to start too. Great. More problems. Thank you education. (Shifts eyes) Well, see ya guys on the next chapter and to those who are reading my story in Moon Child, the 2 stories are deleted for a purpose. And NWILU is on hiatus because I forgot what happened next and just won't load the move for me. Oh and thanks to my friend Yuki and her friend in CR for some suggestions! Till next time! ;)

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler: **

Misaki calls Sho and finds out that Sho's problem isn't just about a guy, but his whole life too. And why is Sho friends with the Devil Kamijou and the famous good looking

Rich guy Takatsuki, Shinobu? And why is Misaki forced to not tell Usami-san about anything about his problems?

-Next chapter: Friends and Problems-


End file.
